One Night Only
by EpyonZero23
Summary: A beautiful woman deeply wounded after a painful breakup and a young man with a shattered future. Scarred by their pasts, they discovered comfort and acceptance in the arms of each other after a casual meeting one fateful evening. Will both of them ever realize that a promise of renewed hope lies beyond the events they previously deemed as… one night only? Matured. AU. Straight.


****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gundam Wing, Sekirei or any of its characters. I wrote this fanfic for my own pleasure and purely entertainment.

**Warning:** Mature Content

**One Night Only**

The evening wind left a cool yet gentle touch to her skin as she briskly made her way towards Midnight Blues. She wondered if it was going to rain later on due to the wads of angry nimbus clouds and occasional streaks of lightning that flashed across the skies. Brushing aside such musings she continued the approach towards her destination which was now but a stone's throw away from her current location. Midnight Blues was a highly exclusive and very popular club in the metro. Celebrities, VIPs, politicians, socialites, climbers and hangers on as well as both pretenders and legitimate to the ultra-elite social circles could be seen frequenting the bar especially during Fridays and Saturdays. The club showcases classic jazz, soul, rhythm and blues music for its nightly repertoire. It's in-house and guest musicians have garnered various accolades and renown for the mentioned genre. The club served a wide range of cocktails, alcoholic liquor with its menu featuring a respectable list of exemplary dishes. However, most of its patrons frequent the place mainly for its extensive selection of concoctions.

Tonight was just another Saturday, as expected the line of people forming up by the front door was already long probably spanning 150-meters. Four bouncers were keeping the mob at bay through the steel chained posts that were lined up at the building's side.

Kazehana marched confidently past the crowd and smiled seductively at one of the bouncers who immediately recognized her. Without any second thoughts, she was easily granted access across the red carpet that sprawled from the valet walkway towards the front entrance of the club. She didn't give a damn at the envious glares thrown at her by disgruntled regular patrons not included in the VIP list. All she wanted was to forget and let go of everything, she could hardly care at what others might think of her right now. It was the most important thing to her right this very moment – just to waste away her time with the hope of disremembering all things associated with what people call as _'life'_.

She quickly found her way towards her favorite spot… the auxiliary bar. Not the main or primary saloon where most of the hungry low-caste socialites eagerly situate themselves in with the purpose of nabbing someone from the legitimate elite circles. The secondary bar was frequented by those just looking for a drink or two and those who just want to listen to the music while drinking silently. Of course, there was the occasional predator-hunter looking to score but depending on her mood, she'd just turn the tables and leave the hunter with its tail tuck between its legs. But on rare occasions and if the mood was right she just might let the hunter score.

Kazehana wasn't sure if tonight would be one of those very rare occurrences. The tall, buxom woman was just twenty-five years of age. She had porcelain white skin, long silky legs, bewitching night purple eyes, long flowing dark raven hair and thin lips that always wielded a smile full of mischief. She knew her appeal towards both genders was intoxicating and she constantly takes advantage to the perks that come with such qualities. Her intellectual prowess might only hover somewhere within the acceptable range but her inherent cunning and common sense was truly a force to reckon with. To someone already familiar with the buxom lady… the combination of her slyness and beauty works wonders for her irresistible charm.

"So… can I buy you a drink?" A suave voice opened.

She had barely taken her seat when a man somewhere in his late twenties had gregariously approached and offered to get her a drink. She threw a quick glance and assessment of the guy before politely replying.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone." Kazehana graciously declined.

The man had a well-trimmed goatee on his oval shaped face, his eyes were green and seemed to entice a certain air of adventure. His short, gelled blond hair, masculine frame and fair complex would surely make easy work on most women she knew. But Kazehana was far from impressed, true, even the guy's choice of clothing was impressive, a dark gray suit and tie from a well-known designer. But there was something about him… that repulses her. Maybe it was his attitude or that air of confidence coupled with that smile laced on his lips. She doesn't know. She doesn't care.

Probably, he just wasn't her type.

The dark raven haired woman finally took a sip from her drink. The cocktail travelled through her throat leaving a bitter trail. She briefly wondered why it's supposed sweetness failed to touch her taste buds, but surmised that it was probably natural to how she was feeling right now.

She was bitter, alright.

Of course she was.

For all her beauty and wit, her choice of men was highly questionable.

Two months ago, she was just dumped by one such guy.

She was a pushover when it comes to the charismatic, eccentric type.

The lucky guy happened to be the CEO of the company she was employed in.

He was a visionary and despite his unconventionality, many were drawn to his unworldly charisma. When he took notice of her and they began dating each other after getting employed under his massive corporation, she taught her life was perfect. She taught… he was for her. They were meant to be for one another.

However, he's also married.

A supposedly, happily married corporate CEO with a loving wife.

For three years, she endured the role of being his secret lover.

A hidden mistress for short.

Kazehana was willing to do everything for him, even waste away her prime years just so she could be together with him. But eventually, time proved to be her undoing, the man just abruptly decided to end things between them. He only told her that they need to straighten each other's lives and do what was right here onwards.

"_What's right?_ You say that after enjoying every part of me for the last three years." She sarcastically mumbled under her breath while taking another sip from her drink.

The buxom lady was still digesting such thoughts when another man gallantly moved to her left side and offered to get her a drink. Kazehana wickedly smiled before bluntly replying.

"No, I… just don't see a man in you." She smoothly derided.

Whoever the guy was attempted to salvage what was left of his trampled dignity by trying so hard to move elegantly away from her.

'_Hmmm… how many rejections would I hand out today? Wait… what's more interesting is… will there ever be a lucky guy tonight.'_ She pondered while shifting her gaze at the couple seated by the end of the bar.

* * *

><p>"So… do you often hang around here?" The red head asked him.<p>

Heero Yuy silently glanced at the young woman who introduced herself as Tanya a while ago before responding, "No, I only got out just a week ago."

"From where?" Tanya curiously inquired.

"Prison." He answered.

"Seriously?" She confirmed with the look on her face becoming more uneasy with each passing second.

He only grunted in response.

The young woman's contorted expression easily gave away her true disposition. She just wanted to get out of this current conversation. For all she knew, this guy, no matter how youthful and devilishly handsome he is, was a convicted criminal or much worst even possibly be a serial killer. His assumptions were spot-on accurate as the girl quickly excused herself by telling him that her friends were looking for her.

"Come on… that was the fifth one already. Why do you keep shoving them away?" His best friend, Duo Maxwell queried.

"What can I do? I just tell them I got out from prison and next thing you know they're already doing their best to get away from me." He fairly stated.

"Can't you just lie or not be honest about that fact? Of course, they'll be scared of you. You're so silent and if looks can kill… your eyes might have slain a lot already." Duo retorted.

"I'm not like that. Besides, I didn't do that purposely, it was an accident." Heero adamantly answered.

"We both know the truth, old buddy. But the reason I brought you here was to… take your mind off such things. Especially now that you've been released, fortunate for you, Quatre pulled enough strings so you could get a job. But enough of that… I want you to enjoy, man! There are a lot of hotties here tonight! You deserve to be happy!" His braided haired best friend encouraged.

'_Happy? How can I be happy for being released after getting wrongly convicted for accidentally…'_ He contemplated while feeling his balled knuckles shake with anger.

'_Three years… they took three years away from me. They destroyed whatever future I should've had. Whatever I deserve has been taken… stolen from me!'_

He had every reason to be bitter. Life had been cruel to him. He was wrongly imprisoned for accidentally killing a fellow student in senior high along with being a suspect for a highly sensitive matter. Yes, he was just sixteen years old during that time, and true, it was absolutely wrong to take the life of another person. But he never committed murder – the incident would normally be ruled as an accident, yet when money and power comes into play… everything else takes a backseat.

Heero languished for three years behind a maximum security prison despite his age. He would have stayed for seven more years but due to the connections of his friend, Quatre Winner, multi-billionaire heir to his family's business empire, the brooding young man's sentence was overturned and eventually he was sent on parole.

Yet despite the decision, his record can never be changed. He was still considered an ex-convict. He now has spent thirty six months behind bars. With his friend's power, the ban imposed under his identity to enroll for higher education was lifted but it still left him acrimonious to the treatment unjustly handed to him. Despite Quatre and Duo pleading he resume his studies, Heero instead opted to work at one of the companies under Winner Industries. He had no idea on how he would see himself five years from now. He had lost the capability to dream and live with hope. All he believes in was the fact that life was unjust. Life treated him unfairly and there was no use in challenging any of its perspectives when people already predetermined a subjective judgment on your personality.

'_Life is harsh. Life is unfair. My life is a disaster that stares back at me every day when I wake up till the moment I close my eyes. There is no hope. Everything is ruined. I'll just live this way till the reaper claims me.'_

"Hey Heero, this is Houston control. Yo, are you there?" Duo jokingly asked.

He grunted in response.

"Can I… can I just go back to my room now?" He sullenly stated.

"No! The night is still young and we're here to get you a proper welcome gift as we approach the holiday!"

"I'm really… not suited for these sorts of things…"

"Nonsense, check out that hot lady at the far end corner of the bar, she's been stealing glances at you every now and then. I've noticed a lot of guys have already tried to hit on her… so far no one's ever succeeded. She might be interested… why not approach her? Ask her out… go buy her a drink or something? You need to celebrate as we're beginning a new career soon!" His lavender eyed friend encouraged.

"Would that get you off my back?" Heero bluntly queried.

"What?"

"If I do that, whether I get turned down or she shows interest… you'll stop pestering me, right?" He offered.

"Only if she talks to you for about half an hour." Duo teasingly suggested.

"Fifteen minutes. Deal?" Heero quickly negotiated.

"Ok… ok. Besides, my date is bound to arrive soon. I'd… I'd just hate for you to be alone when we should all be enjoying the atmosphere." The braided haired young man accepted.

Heero stood up and subtly nodded at Duo before making his way towards the woman's seat.

* * *

><p>"Oopppss, sorry, there's still milk leaking at the edge of your lips. Better go home now boy, your mommy might already be waiting for you." Kazehana mockingly said while smiling evilly at the man.<p>

The guy's face twisted into a dangerous scowl after hearing her words, for a moment she thought that he would slap her but all of that vanished when the young man seated at the opposite side of the bar suddenly approached them and spoke.

"That is pathetic… for a guy as big and as old as you to raise his hand on a woman… it only proves that her statement is true."

"What are you saying? I wasn't even doing anything! Watch your tongue boy… it's you who needs to drink milk." The guy, who introduced himself as Patrick, defended.

"You're probably right. I might only be half your age and still need to drink that but I'm not someone who would hit a woman just because she crushed him coldheartedly." The young man coolly replied.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm…" Patrick angrily trailed.

"Just about to be taken out of here. The bouncers are already on their way to throw you out." Her unlikely savior callously answered.

'_My, oh my… what a bold kid we have here.'_ Kazehana noted while smiling in amusement at the unfolding situation.

No sooner than he said that, a pair of bouncers swiftly and brusquely carried the unruly guy away from them. She turned to look at the bartender, old man Lukas who only smiled and nodded at her before resuming his duties.

"Surely you don't think that I owe you something because you rescued me, little boy… I didn't ask you to intervene on my behalf. Let alone step in and go to my defense." She mischievously and bluntly opened at him.

"No. Of course not. I don't intend to buy you a drink or offer you company for the rest of the evening. I don't even have the slightest illusion that you'll be leaving this place with me. I just want to ask one favor. Not demand, just request a favor." The young man frankly told her.

"What makes you think I will… acquiesce to your favor?"

"Because unlike all twenty four guys who had previously approached you I had no plans of asking you to get into bed with me." He straightly answered.

'_Wow… you're awfully candid, little boy. How could you resist me…? Especially at your age… hormones raging and all… as well as the obvious fact that you're just probably still in your early twenties.'_

"So… you've been keeping tabs to the number of men I've already declined tonight. I must say I'm impressed little boy. But you're not half bad either… you have already rejected… what? Like five lovely ladies already. To think that at this club… it's more of you guys who initiate the encounter."

"I will take that as a complement since it also proves you've been keeping track of my progress as well." The young man respectfully stated.

'_Hmm… you got me there. Indeed, I am guilty of watching you too. Because, I think you're quite amusing.'_

"Then… I must conclude that I am safe from whatever the favor you are about to ask. Is it right to assume that your preference goes the other way? I know a lot of women might be sad." She teased while giggling lightly.

"No, my preferences are pretty conventional, standard if you will."

"Hmm, ok, let me hear it then. You got me curious enough to listen to your tale, _little kid_."

She smirked knowingly upon seeing him get a bit irritated whenever she called him as such.

"My friend over there… he's been badgering me to get someone…"

'_Foul… sorry little kid, that ploy was already used at me before. And I never fall for such tactics.'_

"So you made a bet that you win all the money if you can get the girl which would be **me** to go out with you. My… I never thought I was foolish enough to listen to your story, little kid."

"Wrong. Let me finish first." He responded in a deadly serious tone that completely surprised her.

"I told him that if I could hold a conversation with you for fifteen minutes, he'll leave me alone and I can go home."

'_What?'_

"Really?" She blurted in surprise, her mauve eyes gaping widely at him.

'_This is a first one… this little kid.'_

"Yes."

"Are you really, straight?" She directly inquired due to obvious disbelief.

"Yes."

Her astonishment might have been obvious that the young man smiled subtly before checking his watch.

"Thank you… it is seventeen minutes already. I won't take much of your time anymore."

'_That's it? You're just leaving? You weird little kid?'_

With that he slightly nodded then turned his back on her.

'_What? This is unbelievable!'_

Curiosity and the sudden shift of balance in their situation took a firm grip on her, prompting her to call out at him decidedly.

"Little kid!"

"The name's Heero. Heero Yuy." He responded shortly and was about to take a step further when she asked him.

'_Why am I suddenly interested in you? To think… you never impressed me the least bit…'_

"How do you do that?" She inquisitively asked.

"Do what?"

'_What do I say…? What do I say…? Think… oh yeah… about that!'_

"Drive those women away from you." Kazehana said after desperately searching for a topic to keep up their conversation.

'_Yep, now that I think about it… it's probably because you are peculiar for being able to resist a woman of my caliber. Aww… does that mean I'm getting drawn to your eccentricity, little kid?'_

"I just honestly tell them what happened to me… the last… **three years** of my life." The young man who introduced himself as Heero informed her.

Something struck her… piercing and pinching the walls of her heart.

'_I see… it seems… my hunch was right. But who would have ever known… we are kindred spirits.'_

"Three years, huh? But those girls didn't last more than five minutes with you." She gingerly replied.

'_Same here… three hell-filled years also for me. But what is your story, little kid?'_

"I don't need more than five minutes to tell you what happened to me in three years." Heero cryptically answered.

"Hmm, you're getting me all puzzled and wondering. But… I'll tell you what happened to me too for the past three years if I think your answer is interesting." Kazehana challenged.

Her offer might have been interesting for the young man as he turned to face her.

"What would be the boon… of me knowing your last three years?"

"Well, you get to spend time talking and drinking with a very sexy woman like me. We'll go out together from this club before we go our separate ways. Unless you just want to go home already and lock yourself up as Christmas arrives." Kazehana offered.

"Sounds like a fair deal but I think its best we both say it at the same time and no specific details unless the speaker divulges the information." Heero accepted to which she nodded in agreement.

"Seems fair enough, that way no one is left at a disadvantage." Kazehana gamely approved.

"I was imprisoned for three years." Heero admitted.

"I was a mistress for three years." She coolly confessed.

Both of them smiled and nodded knowingly at each other.

* * *

><p>The highly seductive woman named Kazehana was both fascinating and mystifying. He had never met someone as enthralling as her in his young life of nineteen years. Physically, she was sensually appealing, was well aware of her qualities and confidently flaunted them without any restraint. His cobalt blue eyes would unconsciously stray off from her face and steal discreet glances at her chest and thighs. He was but a man, a young man at the peak of his youth. How can he be blamed or faulted?<p>

Her slinky purple dress showed a lot of her skin, it fit her figure perfectly, showing off all her curves. Her alabaster like arms, legs and thighs… his irises were being drawn into them like that of a bee to a flower. He was no different to a wide-eyed kid in front of the candy store. Still, he did his best to calm himself down and focus on her story. As Kazehana's tale was something that made him feel… associated to her, that he was not alone. She was someone that also lost three years of her life to a fateful decision handed by another person. He learned from her that she graduated at a good college and finished with decent marks four years ago. Her first and current employer was a large corporation she decided not to specify. According to her, she started as a front desk assistant before getting promoted a year later after getting noticed by the corporate CEO whom she eventually entered into an affair with.

"He was… so charismatic but his quirks border between tolerable eccentricity and absolute weirdness. Yet I was only twenty-three that time, I admired him and eventually I fell for him." Kazehana continued before taking another gulp from her cocktail.

"I… see… but back then… you knew what you were doing was wrong? Am I correct?"

"Totally. I am well aware that I'm going into a relationship with this happily married man but I still continued. Maybe because it was forbidden that made it so exciting or I was so young and stubborn or I wanted to explore… but one thing I was sure of was that I loved him. It didn't matter whether I was just his dirty little secret or just someone who could appease his desires… I just didn't care. I did everything for him. I wanted him to be happy. His happiness meant more to me than mine." The lovely buxom woman narrated.

"Honestly speaking, I absolutely have no experience with regards to such matters. There was a girl who used to chase me back during junior high… she was the daughter of a well-known politician but I just didn't understand or pay much attention to such matters. However, there's one thing I learned from my foster father before he died. He told me that the _best way to live was to act on your emotions_. What you did was something you felt right that time. You can't be blamed alone for such actions as you were also a victim of that man's manipulation." He concernedly answered.

"A willing victim that is, I am but a woman who was selfish and blinded to the whims of someone who didn't even treat her as human. But what you said is right… living accordingly to your emotions by acting upon them is the best way in life. However, as you grow older… that doesn't prove to be always the case. There are many things you would also have to consider." Kazehana wisely explained.

"As you get older, later on you realize, it's not just about emotions… or what you feel that's important. You also have to face reality, society and whatever repercussions that resulted from your choice. Ideals are nice and all, but things such as relationships can never be simple. Humans are complex creatures… we desire something new after our previous desire has been accomplished. We have no satisfaction… our inherent greed knows no satiation." She further elaborated.

"I honestly think you are right because ideals are based from optimistic principles. When equated with reality, ideals are nothing but a notion of the possibility that _'it could have happened if everything went right'_. But life as we both know it doesn't work that way. We humans, strive for a semblance of happiness even at the cost of abandoning all the other factors for the sake of temporal fulfilment." He sagely replied.

The brown haired young man noticed Kazehana smirk slightly at him before taking another sip from her drink. He nodded in acknowledgment after swigging from his mug of beer. The beverage was frothy leaving a white trail similar to a mustache above his upper lip.

He was just about to wipe it off when his lady companion smiled teasingly at him.

"You're not half bad if you ever decide to grow a mustache, little kid. However, who would have ever thought that behind that seemingly youthful face is a man that has spent three years in prison?"

"Life did that to me. It is unfair and cruel. Mind me asking though, just this one question."

"Sure, go ahead. Be reminded though, just one question… and I still reserve the right to answer that or not." Kazehana accepted.

"Of course. Then… why did he… leave… you?" He hesitantly inquired.

"Hmm… that's a bit… touchy. But I'll oblige. Well, one day in our love nest, he just told me – we should end our relationship and instead do the right thing. We should stop hurting people, his wife particularly, from our actions. At that exact moment, a part of me agreed with him, definitely. Probably it was my conscience… but half of me was against it. Till eventually… I found out the true reason why he did it."

"True reason?"

"A month later… I found him secretly dating the new personal assistant in our department. She was… younger than me. Probably a year or two older than you are. Really made me feel old and thrown aside in favor of someone younger. That's when it hit me – I meant nothing to him but a plaything all those three years. So now, in order to make up for lost time… I'm catching up." Kazehana wickedly closed while attempting to cover her melancholy.

"I… see." It was all that he could say.

"So, what's your story, little kid?" The dark raven haired beauty asked, moving the discussion to his side of the table.

"It was three years ago, I was only sixteen and making a name for myself as a very promising boxer in the World Youth Championships. In order to support myself both financially and scholastically, I turned junior pro and joined the tournament." He narrated.

"Never knew they allowed kids with milk still hanging by their lips to box, these days."

The brown haired boy smirked slightly before continuing his tale.

"As long as you reach the minimum age limit and weight requirements you can apply for a license. My trainer said I was a natural, probably due to the brawls and street fights I participated while in junior high. I honestly don't know. Doctor J just refined my stance and capabilities till eventually, I qualified for a slot in the tournament."

"You did say to support yourself financially and scholastically. You mentioned this earlier, so I assumed your foster father died already? Sorry if I sound so uncaring… but I'm just too interested with your story."

"No, it's ok. He was kind and supportive. But to clear things, he died after the tournament. He's been doing his best to make ends meet so I wanted to help him after he adopted me. He even acted as the assistant trainer to Doctor J during my fights."

"Oh, alright."

"I had no problems getting past the eliminations and quarterfinals. I even steamrolled my way through the semifinals. But everything just went wrong that night… I fought for the championship match."

* * *

><p>"<em>I was leading the score cards from all three judges. My opponent was barely hanging there but the referee still wasn't stopping the fight… he had no intention of stopping the match."<em>

Heero dodged to the left then swerved to the right, avoiding a left-right combination from his opponent. He threw a body blow that connected at the upper abdomen causing his rival to flinch and moved back. The brown haired boy threw a quick glance at his corner and Doctor J nodded reservedly, motioning him to ease off from his opponent. His eyes moved past his mentor, searching for his foster father, Odin, but despite his efforts, he was unable to locate him.

'_Where is he? He just disappeared before the fight started.'_

He was not being complacent… as everything was going well for him. He had already decked his foe twice - once during the second round and another in the third round, the only way he could lose was if he deliberately threw the fight away. Placing his focus back to the match at hand, he noticed that the other fighter was already on his last legs. Blood trickled down his opponent's swollen right eye, while there was also a horrid bruise that marked the left cheek. Aside from a cut near the edge of his chin, he was still perfectly fine. True, his opponent was good but his skills were simply not on par with Heero's level.

The cobalt blue eyed teen was about to make another go at his foe when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the fifth round. He cautiously went back to his side of the ring and as Doctor J let him drink some water, he immediately inquired his foster father's whereabouts.

"Where is my father? Where is Odin?"

Instead of relaying instructions, Doctor J heaved a long drawn breath before coming out clean with him.

"They got your father Heero. Someone just handed me a note during second round… your opponent's benefactor is holding Odin hostage."

"What? That's…"

"He's threatening that your father receives the same amount of punishment you dish out on your foe and you'll be blacklisted from all the Universities unless you throw this fight."

"But…"

"It seems that the young man you're fighting is his son."

"What should I do, Doctor J? My father… he supported me through everything… he..."

"He wanted you to do what you think is right. I will leave everything under your discretion." His mentor advised before the bell sounded once again - signaling the start of round six.

'_Do I just throw away this fight… to guarantee my future and ensure my father's safety? There will be similar opportunities in the future…'_ Heero thought as he walked towards the center of the ring.

They had just tapped gloves with each other when his opponent immediately went on the offensive.

A three punch combination was sent his way, forcing him to be on the defensive end. He dodged and swerved seamlessly as his foe threw one punch after another.

'_I… I'll just throw this fight… my father's safety should take precedence above all else.'_

Discreetly, he lowered his guard slightly and made no attempt to evade his opponent's right hook. The impact was solid, enough to stagger him backwards. He was still reeling from the effect when another blow rocked him. This one landed neatly at his right temple, sending him down to the canvas.

The referee was quick to grant him the mandatory 10-count as he lay sprawled on his back.

His world was spinning, it was one thing to get hit by two heavy blows but it was totally ill-advised to purposely allow yourself be struck by such power punches.

He was dizzy… but his mind was still well aware of everything that was happening. He was throwing away the fight, never mind the fact that in doing so his academic future will be secured. But more importantly – he was doing it to save the life of his foster father.

'_Maybe… I'll just wait till the referee finishes his count. It's been a long road to the championship, sadly, it just wasn't meant to be.'_

Heero was barely paying attention to the referee as the man excitedly gave him the mandatory count. Obviously, the official was also under the payroll of his opponent's benefactor, no doubt very eager to cash in by ruling against his favor. His mind was still in such contemplation when a slew of words suddenly obstructed his consciousness.

"_The best way to live a good life is to act on your emotions. Do not think of anyone or anything else, just focus on the challenge ahead of you. Do not let anyone hold you back, Heero, not even me. You must attain your happiness."_

"Seven!" He heard the referee excitedly barked.

'_Odin is right… I will claim my happiness. Boxing… fighting for the championship'_

The brown haired boy managed to stand up at the count of nine, leaving the referee, judges and entire crowd in awe from his unexpected recovery. Sweat continued to pour down his temple while his opponent's jet black hair matted almost the entirety of his face. True, his foe was able to rock him with the pair of power punches but he was far from finished. His cobalt blue eyes gleamed with eerie determination as he decided to end the match before the round ends.

He wasted no time the very instance the referee signaled them to resume hostilities. Heero pressed forward and swiftly dodged two quick left jabs before evading a right hook thrown by his rival. Like a wolf going in for the kill, he swooped mercilessly at his opponent. He unleashed a devastating uppercut with his right fist the moment his adversary's hook failed to hit him. He then connected with a powerful left cross that smacked squarely at his foe's right eye. Heero completed his deadly combination with a shattering right hook which crashed into his opponent's jaw.

The force behind his haymaker was overwhelming. It was more than enough to lift his adversary's feet off the ring before landing unconsciously on his back. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or the referee was also in shock but it took some time before his opponent was given the slow count.

He moved towards the neutral corner as the referee presided over the long count. His lower lip had been busted by one of the punches he took in earlier while the cut near his chin stung a bit despite the cream applied by Doctor J, other than that he was still a lot better compared to his opponent. The crowd was up on its feet and cheering wildly after the last exchange. The referee was still conducting the slow count when a white towel was thrown by one of the training staff from the opposing corner. It was a clear signal of surrender.

He had won… he was victorious… he was a champion!

_'I... I did it!'_

Yet despite all the clamor and noise… he was unable to hear anything.

It was akin to the sensation of numbness while sound was muted in its entirety.

He wanted to revel the feeling, he wanted to mesmerize the experience.

He wondered if he was transported to another dimension as everything seemed to have slowed down. He was even surprised after the referee begrudgingly raised his arm and declaring him as the winner – the champion of the Junior Boxing Tournament.

That particular moment, he wanted to claim a personal triumph… a reward for all the hardships and storms he had weathered.

His awareness returned abruptly soon as he realized that the emergency medical team was already inside the ring and desperately reviving his opponent. One of them was busy performing CPR while the other two were preparing a stretcher.

The jubilation turned instead to pandemonium as the crowd became a reluctant witness to one of the horrifying outcomes of his chosen sport. His cobalt blue irises widened in shock as he searched the sea of people watching at the front row. Finally, his gaze landed at the person he was looking for… the benefactor of his opponent.

He easily saw the anger and grief reflected from the other man as they stared at one another.

"… _Your father shall receive the same amount of punishment you did to my son…"_

Heero was purged from such thoughts as a busty girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail rushed towards his fallen opponent's side.

"Minato!" She cried while tears rolled down her cheeks.

'_N-no…'_ He muttered to himself as his rival was carried off from the ring.

The crowd's attention was locked at the lifeless body being hauled out of the stadium.

"_An eye for an eye... one life for another life."_

The words just drifted into the air, no one said them to him personally but it was no different to an omen, a foreboding warning of events that would soon transpire.

His downfall had been set into motion.

As his gaze fell upon the man who kept his father hostage he knew… that from then on, his life would change drastically.

* * *

><p>Kazehana took another calculating sip from her fifth cocktail as she listened intently to the young man's story. Heero didn't go much into details with respect to the identities of his opponent and its benefactor. Yet the manner on how he narrated his story allowed her to easily visualize the gruesome yet accidental outcome of that fateful match. The tone of his voice barely changed a timber as he recounted the events yet his cobalt blue orbs hinted the pain and regret harbored within his heart.<p>

"That night three men died. First was my opponent… he never made it to the hospital… he died on the way there. His father and benefactor retaliated as expected… he… killed Odin, my foster father in return. Discriminating evidence had been found near his body… all pointing to me as the perpetrator. With that man's power, the court ruled in favor of him. Due to me being underage though, I wasn't given the death sentence or life imprisonment… I was condemned for ten years of incarceration." Heero sullenly recalled before taking a swig of his beer.

"But, it's only three years since you were sentenced? Did you... escape perhaps?" She quizzically said.

"No… a good and powerful friend who has connections worked tirelessly to get me on parole. Eventually, he was even able to overturn the decision. Yet I have already lost three years of my life… he could also help me resume my studies… but I'm too indebted in him already so instead I just ask to be employed under one of his companies. You see… despite the ban lifted, I still could not go back to school… no University would take an ex-convict or someone like me who already has a record… even when you consider the fact I was wrongly accused." He despondently explained.

'_Life really has been unfair for you. You didn't deserve any of that… you just happened to be at the wrong side of the circumstances.'_

"The third person who died that day was me. I accidentally killed my opponent in the ring while my actions caused the death of my father. Even though we were not related by blood… he treated me like his own son. Right now, I'm only living my life so the death of my father would not be in vain. But I no longer believe in hopes or dreams, they are only for selected people. I'm just looking to survive in honor of Odin, my foster father." The brown haired young man closed.

"If you were given the chance to replay the events of that evening would you have chosen differently?" Kazehana curiously stated.

"You know… I have asked that question myself more than a hundred times already. Each night before I close my eyes while still inside the prison… would I have decided the other way? I might have… knowing the consequences but if you think about it… I would have done exactly what I did without knowing the repercussions." Heero divulged before asking her in return.

"How about you, Kazehana, would you have done things the other way?"

'_That's a very good question, little kid.'_

"I wish I could… but knowing myself… I would have done the same. And even if I'm aware of the consequences… I'd still… take the risk. I'd probably hope that there's this chance… me and that man would be together, no matter how small it is." She honestly told him.

"Even if he'll eventually trade you for another mistress?"

"Hah! I forgot I wasn't even his legal wife. Now that I think about… I honestly don't know. I'm sure I won't go back to him if he asked or even begged… that pig. I might be feeling this way because we were together for three years. But don't get me wrong, I used to love the guy before… there may be lingering feelings but I won't take him back after he made a fool out of me."

"I… see… we have similar experiences" It was all that the brown haired young man could say.

'_Ohh… you don't see it yet, little kid.'_

"You know… the two of us may be kindred spirits, life has treated us unfairly and such experiences resulted in a… severe growth in maturity but our circumstances are different. However, your definition of love stems from parental affection to your foster father while mine is romantic adoration to the opposite sex. Both of us ended up blaming ourselves for the choices we made which resulted to our current predicament." She kindly described to him.

"I agree with you, but you have something that I don't have, Kazehana."

'_Huh?'_

"Which is?"

"A future. You can start anew, you can build a fresh new life. I might not be in the right position to say this, but an attractive woman like you won't have any problems in attaining her dreams, her goals, whether it be personal or professional."

"Hmph, you're downplaying yourself once again, little kid. Honestly speaking, you don't look bad yourself. You can still try to reach out for your dreams if you will yourself."

"You're forgetting the fact that I'm a person who caused the death of his foster father, killed someone accidentally in the boxing ring and a criminal record to boot." Heero sardonically enumerated.

'_Hmmm… I think I found what I'm looking for tonight. I'll give you a bit of purpose… or direction. Mold you into becoming a man to live the life you also deserve. But I can only guide you to one small step… the rest is all up to you.'_

"Base from your story… and your admission earlier, you've never been intimate with anyone in your life, right?" She asked him teasingly before downing her seventh cocktail.

"None."

"Then let me teach you a thing or two about life, which is though temporary… or passing… would enable you to take another step towards being a man."

"I… think I have a vague idea at where you're getting at." Heero consciously replied before consuming the rest of his beer.

"You mentioned earlier that I'm attractive, is that correct?"

"I'd be lying if I say no. Yes you are sexy." He answered after grunting earlier in acknowledgement.

'_Good answer, little kid.'_ She mused after placing her lips next to his ear.

"Someone's going to get lucky this Christmas Eve then." Kazehana alluringly whispered, slowly pulling back while smiling at Heero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemon Start<strong>_

The room was both spacious and posh by his standards. There were three large glass panel windows which bordered the small veranda situated to the left side. Adjacent to the door was a king sized bed with double mattress. There were 4 plush pillows neatly arranged on top of the crimson colored bed sheet and cushioned against the black metal headboard. Only a soft glow from a pair of pin lights found at the corner of their room which led to the bath and two dim lit night lamps situated at each side of the bed illuminated the boudoir.

Heero was still marveling at the backdrop when he felt his companion's hot breath gently tickle the back of his neck. He turned to face her and was startled as she pulled him next to her and mashed their lips with one another.

'_Kazehana…'_

His back was pushed against the wall the moment Kazehana locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. He felt her tongue slithering like a snake as it invaded his mouth. Her warm breath left an intoxicating fragrance within his mind while her soft, ample breasts pressed firmly on his chest. Try as he might Heero still failed to keep up with the clash of their tongues, it was a swordplay he was but relegated to a willing accomplice. Simply put he was being schooled in the art of kissing by the mature and lovely buxom woman. But it was fine with him as she led him… as she took charge for he was honest enough to tell her that it was his first.

They broke the kiss as both of them contentedly gasped for air. He was quick to admit to himself that it was a rather… delightfully suffocating situation. The raven haired woman smiled teasingly at him as she pulled him towards her for another kiss which he was all too willingly to oblige. Heero decided to be the aggressor as his tongue moved inside her mouth while clasping her close to him in a fiery embrace. He trailed soft kisses on her neck before gently biting and leaving a fine red mark along its span.

"You're such… a bad little… kid…" He heard Kazehana whisper.

Not to be outdone, she kissed the area beneath his jaw moving upwards till he felt her teeth gently nibbling the edges of his earlobes. He was unable to suppress a grunt as Kazehana continued to nibble while alternately blowing a warm breath at the extent of his ear. Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, the lovely woman resumed their kiss as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He raised his arms as her hands expertly and gently removed his upper garment. Smiling seductively at him, she led her to the waiting bed before lightly pushing him. Instinctively, he untied and removed his shoes while his eyes never left their gaze at the alluring woman before him.

Kazehana was a sight to behold the moment her alabaster skin, long creamy legs, voluptuous curves and supple breasts came into full view after she took off her dress in a slow yet very provocative manner. All that was obscuring his view from seeing every part of her were a pair of lacey black satin undergarments. Heero never realized that he was already ogling her till his cobalt blue irises met her dark purple orbs which held a mysterious yet warm glow.

'_You want me that badly…'_ Her eyes seemingly told him.

The purple eyed woman approached him before easing herself on his lap. He knew she felt something the moment her crotch nestled at his middle. Heero wasn't sure if the redness of his face was obvious due to the prickly hot sensation coursing through his cheeks but Kazehana didn't seem to mind that, as she smirked at him instead before claiming his lips once again with hers.

Their lips were still busy squaring off with each other when the lovely raven haired woman easily removed the clip that fastened her bra. His Prussian blue eyes widened in astonishment as he reveled at the sight of Kazehana's supple bosom. She slowly took both of his hands and carefully placed them on top of her chest while smiling eloquently at him.

"Be gentle… they are sensitive."

They were warm and soft to touch, yet he was more astounded by the fact that they were firm despite their imposing size. She smoothly directed him, the tightness of his grip to how she wanted them touched or massaged. The brown haired young man knew his breathing was now audible inside the bedroom, however, he didn't understand what drove him to… but he was unable to stop himself from claiming one of Kazehana's supple breasts into his lips. He heard her inhale sharply out of surprise before sighing contentedly as she softly informed him.

"Impatient… aren't you? It seems… you… like… them… a lot…"

Heero was unable to reply, he was losing his sane self into the company of her wonderful bosom. Yet he followed her guidance diligently, like how lightly he should nibble or how hard he should draw while using his right hand to work at her other breast. Kazehana sighed and whimpered repeatedly, he didn't know how much time had passed till she motioned for him to rest his back on the head board before slowly going down on him.

* * *

><p>Earlier, Heero had gone down on her for what seemed like forever. It was pure, absolute bliss there was no other word or phrase to better describe such sensation. She guided him and gently informed the brown haired young man if the pressure was too much for her or he needs to apply a different motion. The results were far beyond satisfactory – she was well rewarded and greatly fulfilled to say the least. Her moans and sighs that resonated across the room was a clear indication of this.<p>

When it was time for them to finally consummate the deed, like the sagely teacher she had been since they started, Kazehana carefully directed Heero since it was the first time for him. Admittedly, a part of her, somewhere at the back of her mind was thrilled to being his first. She was not a virgin predator and never considered to becoming one even in her next flings. She wasn't sure though if this would ever happen again or if she'll do it with another younger man but there was one thing she was certain, Heero has been a very quick learner. True he was raw and unpolished but given additional exposure, she was sure that he'd be one hell of a lover in the future.

She attributed his fast comprehension to something inherent on his nature while his stamina or vigor might have been developed within the years he spent training as a boxer and during his tenure inside the prison. The lovely raven haired woman took the initiative as she told him to just lie down and she'll do all the work.

"_Shouldn't I wear a… you know… protection?"_ He respectfully asked, meeting her purple orbs with his Prussian blue eyes.

"_Hmmm… you're in for a treat. I haven't done the deed for some time already and I never allowed that guy in without protection. Let's just say since this is your first… I'll let you experience the full package."_ She seductively answered while lowering herself on him.

Kazehana mischievously thought he wouldn't last beyond a minute or two but got the surprise of the evening as he managed to hold himself in time for her own ascension. It was a delightful experience… even for Kazehana as her previous lover rarely took her to the peak or let alone endure past five minutes. She couldn't help herself but take his mouth off her breast and claim his lips fully as they reached the summit. He tensed up just as she trembled upon triumphantly crossing the finish line. She knew it was wrong to kiss another person in such manner especially if there were no emotions involved. But the timing and the mood was just so perfect.

They had barely taken any sort of rest or break when she prodded him to take her once again. Heero didn't back down or requested for a timeout but instead fulfilled her demand much to Kazehana's increasingly growing delight. She allowed him to take charge, she buried her face on the soft and fluffy pillow as Heero gently bit her neck while plowing her from behind. He trailed kisses at the breadth of her spine to the span of her neck… never missing an inch. She bit the pillow harder as she tried to suppress her groans but the pleasure just became too much for her. The purple eyed woman gasped for breath as she tilted her head backward in response to Heero's incessant assault. Kazehana wasn't sure if she mewled but was certain that she was slowly losing it. He was taking her to places… to regions she has never set foot upon. His enthusiasm and perseverance were paying off abundantly. The lovely buxom woman thought she had seen the stars and at one with the universe when both of them went over the edge. He hungrily claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss before both of them slumped unconsciously together.

"Amazing… that was totally… a first even for me…" she muttered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

She didn't know how long they were out but it was still dark when both of them regained consciousness. Was it just fifteen minutes? Or probably it was half an hour? Or maybe a full hour even? She wasn't sure, she just didn't care anymore and no longer gave a damn. Kazehana all but wanted to revel in the pit of burning passion that she and Heero have discovered. She wanted to make the most out of every second, minute or passing moment they have between them. They were fleeting and she was uncertain if it will ever happen again. She pulled Heero on top of her and kissed him ardently as he began the motion of their love waltz.

It was a record third time already, yet he was all too willing and remained undaunted in his conquest of claiming her entirety. She could feel his unwavering desire as their lips and tongues hungrily searched for one another. He grunted lightly as her fingernails burrowed and scratched his back. Kazehana moaned unabatedly as Heero relentlessly poured his unquenchable hunger for her. His movements had significantly improved compared to earlier, there was already good rhythm and timing as he joined their bodies with each other. She felt him bit her neck once more and leave his mark again yet it didn't bother her at the least, in fact she was planning on retaliating the moment she gets a chance. Yet their melody, that song of love they were currently sharing was absolutely new to her. There was harmony and longing, of course there was lust and an extreme yearning but it was slowly being overpowered by something she couldn't quite place a handle on.

Eventually, their movements transitioned from a waltz to a samba, their bodies colliding with each other frantically. Her nails burrowed even deeper at his back as she left her own mark on his neck. Heero only grunted as he pounded her mercilessly and fervently while her long luscious thighs wrapped themselves tightly with his limbs. The sensation was becoming too much… it was driving her out of her mind… it was driving both of them closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

"Heero…" She called out his name.

Repeatedly, again and again.

'_Oh my… goodness… you're… driving me crazy… this is… truly…'_

Kazehana was unable to finish her musings as she finally reached the summit. She wasn't aware that her fingernails left a long distinguishing reddish trail on Heero's back as his mouth met with hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. She felt him tense up soon after as he pushed himself down on her, she clung tightly at him… never wanting to let him go. Her toes curled simultaneously as her legs and thighs securely locked him closer to her. His torrent was powerful as it gushed relentlessly inside her. She wasn't just left contented but she was thoroughly satiated and filled to the brim.

However, as they settled on the apex, a serene encompassing feeling washed over them. Everything was blanketed in pure, pristine white soon afterwards. She didn't want to let go of him, so before losing consciousness Kazehana just hugged him tightly. A warm, contented smile painted her glowing face while Heero snuggled closely as both of them finally succumbed to a night's sleep.

What tomorrow might bring for the two of them was the least of her concerns. They might no longer see each other after, but at least, even once in her life, Kazehana contented herself to the idea or even remote possibility of being in the arms of someone who cared for her. But she was a firm believer in reality for it was nothing more than a fling - in simpler terms, a one-night stand.

Everything that transpired between them was good, was enough, was fleeting and would last for… _one night only_.

_**Lemon End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Thank you for taking the time to read this long one-shot. I am a fan of Heero Yuy and my stories revolve on pairing him with a female anime character that became a personal favorite from certain series. I used to follow Sekirei before but stopped due to the fact that I dislike harem-type stories and weak-undecided-too kind protagonists. However, Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Matsu and Uzume left a lasting appeal to me which became the inspiration to write this one chapter tale. Kazehana being obviously my favorite was the sole choice as the main heroine.

I wanted to try a completely alternate universe setting, away from Gundam Wing and Sekirei. It had to be on a neutral ground which would resemble the modern day scenery. Thus, I molded their personalities to somehow similar or analogous (to canon) experiences which resulted to their current selves. Heero, unjustly imprisoned and wracked by guilt after accidentally killing a person from boxing. Kazehana, bitter and lost after being thrown aside by the person she loved. Fans of each series are familiar with their respective histories, so the backstories could be allegorized to how their canon background was shaped. Plus, I wanted this release to be in time for the holiday season.

Again, my sincerest thanks to the reader of the story, I also needed to clear this off my mind to resume work on a lengthier series. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"So again, I would like to express my gratitude for the opportunity given to me and looking forward to working with you all here in W Industries. Please call me Kazehana and I am under your care." She humbly remarked before bowing slightly to her new officemates.<p>

"Oh, that totally doesn't suit you, Kazehana! It's so out of character!" Uzume teased while giggling at her.

"I never imagined working with you again, Kazehana." Matsu noted, smiling as she fixed her large round spectacles.

The tall, buxom woman smiled in return at her two officemates before Miya the Vice President of their section motioned for the rest of their staff to resume their duties. It was a new start for her, a second life, she declares after taking Miya's offer, another old friend of hers along with Uzume and Matsu to join them at W Industries. Her previous tenure as an Executive Secretary landed her a respectable position inside her new company. She was both thrilled and happy to the reunion of sorts with her college friends made possible by signing up with W Industries. Ever since that evening at the height of the holiday season… she had made it her goal to look forward and be a better person, be someone more responsible and someone who can be depended on.

All of that of course had been inspired by the chance encounter and unforgettable evening she shared in the arms of the young man, Heero Yuy. True to his word, he didn't bother her, stole her contact information or attempted to look for her after their one time tryst. She vaguely remembers making him promise not to expand further the little fling they had that one Christmas Eve. But she stated all of that before they committed the deed and much to her own chagrin… she found herself regretting her decision and sincerely wishes to see him again.

He simply vanished the moment she opened her eyes the morning after. She was fully satiated with their acts the previous evening that she woke up late and all alone inside the room. A part of her felt lonely especially after spending the night contentedly and peacefully in his strong and well-toned arms. Did she like him? Probably. Even if she calls him a little kid, Kazehana found out that evening he was truly a fully grown man both mentally and physically. There were times within the day that her mind would just aimlessly wander to that particular evening – when they shared it intimately together. However, she could only chalk it up to one of her _'what ifs'_ or _'what could've been'_ much to her own growing dismay.

'_I don't even know if we would click together anyway, and aside from being young, he's so good-looking he's probably had a lot of women already since that night.'_ Kazehana thought.

She was taken out of such musings when Matsu suddenly teased Miya.

"Your fiancée must have worn you out last night again, Miya-san."

Kazehana and Uzume fearfully looked at their college upperclassmen and current boss to confirm what they expected to see. True enough, a scary visage similar to a Japanese monster seemed to be hover behind Miya as she smiled dangerously at Matsu.

"Mind your own business, Matsu." She calmly yet scarily stated.

"O-Of course…"

"Miya's getting married to the owner and CEO of W Industries in three months." Uzume whispered to her.

"You could have at least waited for me to leave, right, Uzume?"

"Y-y-yes… M-Miya…"

Kazehana could only smile, while picturing Miya and her future husband.

"He's a bit… young, right?" She inquisitively said to her boss and fellow classmen.

'_Uh-oh…'_ Kazehana mumbled as the visage of terror glared at her.

"He's kind and sweet, Kazehana. Once you acclimated yourself to your station please visit me in my office."

"Yes, Miya."

With that their boss finally left.

"Have you seen her fiancée? He's… like an angel, no one ever thought he'd be able to tame such a scary woman like Miya." Uzume gushed while dreamily looking at the door from where Miya exited.

"He's also young and very kind… I wished I've met him earlier, I know a lot more tricks and positions than Miya could ever possibly do." Matsu confidently stated, nodding to herself pleasingly.

"She's not as perverted as you are, Matsu… but probably she's… I don't know… likes being the aggressor while the owner of W Industries is a masochist." Uzume nimbly thought before pausing.

"Which reminds me, has he passed by already?" The long chestnut brown haired young woman inquired while looking hopefully at Matsu.

"Not yet! Ahhh… I want to see him too, Uzume. He completes my day every time he comes here. Should we break something… or ask for supplies?" The eyeglasses wearing woman excitedly stated.

"You just lost me." Kazehana admitted, curiously shifting her gaze between her two officemates back and forth.

"Well… he's from the Technical Support Group. Oh my gosh… he's so good looking… and what's your term again, Kazehana… yep, the guy's so manly! He's assigned to our department to provide anything that we may require." Matsu explained.

"Yeah… he doesn't talk much but is very respectful and responsible. He's devilishly handsome… I've been meaning to ask him out you know… but… I just don't know how…" Uzume shyly confessed while looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair, I saw him first and I'm ahead by a year on you, Uzume." Matsu reminded, smiling evilly.

"You should have snagged him by that time already, Matsu-sempai." The chestnut haired young lady challenged.

"Well… now that Kazehana is here… I was hoping she'd teach me some of her moves too…"

"Hah! I asked Kazehana-sempai too! Now that makes me first on that aspect!" Uzume countered, meeting Matsu's stare.

"Hmmm, is that a challenge? Then bring it on, Uzume!" Matsu replied, smiling in return but never backing down in their showdown of glares.

"I need to fix myself." Kazehana excused, exasperated at both Uzume and Matsu as she hurriedly left their room.

* * *

><p>The lovely buxom woman had already pulled down her undergarment and was comfortably doing her business within one of the cubicles inside the comfort room when she was reminded of her friends' crazy antics and burgeoning rivalry.<p>

'_Hah! They'd turn to me for advice when it comes to men when the last time I had a fling was around a month and a half ago with Heero.'_ She lightly mused before something else struck her.

'_Wait… a… second…'_ Kazehana muttered as her purple orbs widened in realization.

'_I… I… haven't had a period in… six weeks!'_ The lovely raven haired woman pondered as the inevitable smashed through her senses.

The moment she finished cleaning herself, Kazehana quickly stood and pulled up her underwear then pushed down her skirt before taking care to fix her black stockings. Her mind however, was already swimming from the one obvious possibility which resulted to her current predicament.

'_So… those occasional… morning illness…'_

Carelessly, she opened the door widely as she left the comfort room, her psyche was in panic, as the situation she faces was something she hadn't planned or considered before.

'_Was it the mood? Or was it because I had too many to drink that I completely forgot that it wasn't entirely safe that day… acckkhhh!'_

Swiftly, she turned the corner of the hall, walking briskly towards the way of their office door. Kazehana failed to notice there was another person also moving from the opposite direction. Probably, the realization had been too much of a shock for her that she crashed inadvertently to whoever it was while still in astonishment from her circumstances. Her momentum must have been stronger considering she was walking at a brisk pace that Kazehana tripped and fell on top of the other person.

"O-ooppss… I'm so sorry, it's just my first day and there are a lot of things inside my head." She quickly apologized.

"K-Kazehana?" The person beneath her softly asked in a deep husky voice.

The lovely buxom woman thought she was hearing things as such a cool tone could belong to someone she had secretly longed to see.

Her lavender orbs blinked repeatedly in surprise upon finally recognizing the person she had crashed and toppled over with.

"H-Heero?" She uttered in complete astonishment.

"Y-You're… still on… top of me, Kazehana." The brown haired young man answered.

She blushed slightly upon realizing their situation – Heero lay on his back while she was straddling him. It was vulgar and awkward at the same time. Yet it was at the least of concerns, never mind the fact that anyone passing by would definitely see them in such a… compromising position. Because, right at this very moment, right in front of her was the one guy she had been longing to see since that fateful evening they shared together.

All this time… she had been unconsciously searching for him.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she had something for him.

And even right now… she has something inside her growing because of him.

Would she tell him? He has yet to prove himself as a capable man… true, he has shown himself responsible and quite mature enough due to the events that shaped his young life. But could she burden him as well with the responsibility she now carried which resulted from that one special evening they spent with each other? Would she hamper his growth and the future that possibly waits for him? She doesn't even know him beyond what he has shared – what would be his preferences? She's already aware of his motivations and determinations but how about his dislikes or antipathies? Plus that doesn't even include the fact that there's a six year age gap separating them.

There were a lot of questions swirling inside Kazehana's head she failed to notice that he was already subtly smiling while gazing kindly at her.

"I hope I'm not stepping outside my boundary when I admit that… I wanted to find you and… you know… if possible… and only if it's fine with you… ask you out."

"W-what?"

"I… know… you made me promise not to search for you… and it was something we should forget as we move on with our lives… but you've been in my head since that day…"

'_Good heavens… here I am already overthinking of such things… already elsewhere when here he is just admitting that he likes me and wants to date me.'_ She contemplated while meeting his gaze before realizing something.

"W-wait… a second… Y-you… like… me?" Kazehana unexpectedly blurted out, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"It's… well… I… think it's… already beyond that. But is it ok… for me to ask you out?"

She smirked at him before replying, "What if I answer you … perhaps… but… I'm pregnant already."

The lovely woman noticed him pause ever so slightly yet his cobalt blue orbs never wavered as he looked at her intensely.

"Are you… with that guy again?" He asked her, holding his breath for her response.

"Nope. Definitely, not. But… I'm deeply hoping that the _little kid_ who caused this would be _man enough_ to take responsibility." She opined while smiling knowingly at Heero.

Kazehana was caught off guard when the brown haired young man abruptly pulled her down towards him before kissing her passionately on the lips. Satisfied, she accepted his lips and kissed him fervently in return.

"I won't be contented with just one night anymore." He kindly told her taking a moment to confirm their status.

"So, what's your answer?" Heero inquired, with the gleam in his Prussian orbs piercing through her soul.

"Maybe, a lifetime would suffice. You're _my man_ now. I'll be yours forever." Kazehana tenderly replied before locking their lips once again.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays! Hope everyone liked it. Again, thank you so much for reading! This would be the first and only time I could request for this story so please, don't forget to leave a review! Depending on the reception, I might do another one-shot under the same crossover or a sidequel for One Night Only. To my usual readers, see you next year! – EZ23<p>

* * *

><p>"That is so unfair… Kazehana managed to get her paws and even claim Heero on the first day she worked here!" Uzume disappointingly complained as they watched the pair kissing each other by the hallway.<p>

"They even have no care to the world despite a lot of eyes already watching them." She added prompting Matsu to shake her head sideways in displeasure.

"Oh well… that's Kazehana for you… she's on a different level when it comes to such skills. Remember, we were supposed to ask her for tips, when Heero was not yet claimed. All in all… it's still my fault… I should've been bolder each time I approached him. But, in any case, I'm still glad all ended well for her." The spectacles wearing woman concluded.

Unbeknownst to them, further at the back of their office, by the door leading towards her room, Miya was smiling serenely as she watched Heero and Kazehana kissing each other.

_**End.**_


End file.
